Earnt to be Burnt
Earnt to be Burnt is the first case in Criminal Case and the first case of Aukword. It takes place in Tewaikino, appearing as the first case of the district. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Aukword Cases Category:Tewaikino Cases (Aukword) Plot The player, who is on his/her first day with the Aukword Police Department, is introduced to the Chief, Darcy Levin. Before he could introduce the player to the rest of the personnel, he was interrupted by Detective Jefferson who said he found a dead taxi driver named Luke Dallas, and the player is immediately asked to take the case. After recovering the body from a partially burnt car, which was parked in a factory parking lot, it was discovered that Luke worked for a transport company called Pseudo-Driver, and has a history of violence & abuse towards members of the LGBT community, and been charged with DUI multiple times. The Killer turned out to be a homeless man named Derek Bronson. Derek had been helping out with the victim's ex-girlfriend, India Adams, and her girlfriend, Kim Liang, by handing flyers for their festival for a living. On the day of the murder, Derek witnessed Luke driving back and forth past the lesbians' house, screaming homophobic slurs and death threats to India. Angry with Luke's bigotry, Derek hopped into Luke's car asked him to drive to the factory(where the crime was committed), doused him with turpentine and set him on fire. Upon his arrest, Derek stated he never intended to kill Luke, he just wanted to scare him by dousing him with turpentine and threatening to light him up if he doesn't give him money, in a bid to stop his bigotry. However, Luke unwisely tried to wrestle the cash from Derek, causing him to drop the match. Judge Davis sentenced Derek Bronson to 20 years in prison with a chance at parole after 10 years, for the manslaughter of Luke Dallas. Summary Victim *'Luke Dallas' (Found burnt to death in his car) Murder Weapon *'Turpentine' Killer *'Derek Bronson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes *This suspect wears jeans Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes *This suspect is in contact with turpentine *This suspect wears jeans Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes *This suspect drinks vodka *This suspect is in contact with turpentine *This suspect wears jeans Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes *This suspect drinks vodka *This suspect is in contact with turpentine *This suspect wears jeans Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes *This suspect drinks vodka Killer's Profile *The killer smokes. *The killer is in contact with turpentine. *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer wears jeans. *The killer is 6 feet tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Factory Car Park (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Flyer)(New Suspect: Ben Walton) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes and is in contact with turpentine) *Interview Ben Walton about the victim *Examine Torn Flyer (New Suspect: India Adams) *Question India if she knows the victim (New Crime Scene unlocked: India's House)(New Suspect: Kim Liang) *Investigate India's House (Clue: Notepad) *Examine Notepad (Result: Message) *Analyze Message (3:00:00; New Suspect: Derek Bronson) *Ask Derek about his relationship with India and Kim *Question Kim if she knows the victim (New Crime scene unlocked: Victim's Car) *Investigate Victim's Car (Clues: Note, Torn Fabric; Attribute: The killer wears jeans) *Examine Note (Result: Alcoholic substance) *Analyze Alcoholic substance (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks vodka) *Go to Chapter 2 (2 Stars) Chapter 2 *Accuse India of lying (Profile updated: India smokes and wears jeans) *Investigate Festival Grounds (Clue: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Result: Barrack Bar Contact card) *Talk to Kim (Profile updated: Kim drinks vodka and wears jeans)(New Suspect: Matthew Carrington) *Question Matthew about his beef with the victim (Profile updated: Matthew and Derek drink vodka) *Examine Matchbox and Used Matchstick (Prerequisites: India and Matthew interrogated)(Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Matchbox and Used Matchstick (6:00:00) *Question Kim about her trip in the victim's car (Profile updated: Kim is in contact with turpentine) *Ask Derek what he was doing in the victims car (Profile updated: Derek smokes) *Investigate Festival Sculptures (Clue: Trash can) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Used Condom) *Analyze Used Condom (0:30:00) *Question Derek about his intimacy with Kim (Profile Updated: Derek wears jeans) *Go to Chapter 3 (2 Stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate India's Kitchen (Clue: Turpentine can) *Examine Turpentine can (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (3:00:00; Profile Updated: India is in contact with turpentine) *Question India about the turpentine can (Profile Updated: Derek is in contact with turpentine) *Ask Kim about her affair with Derek (Prerequisites: India interrogated)(Profile Updated: Kim smokes) *Ask Matthew about Derek's Alibi (Profile Updated: Matthew smokes) *Ask Ben if he noticed anything else about the murder (Prerequisites: Matthew and Kim interrogated)(Profile Updated: Ben smokes and wears jeans) *Investigate Factory Car Park (Clue: Security Camera) *Analyze Camera (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6 feet tall) *Arrest the Killer *Go to Additional Investigations (2 Stars) Additional Investigations * Check up on India * Investigate India's House (Clue: Pile of Clothes) * Examine Pile of Clothes (Result: Used Cigarette) * Analyze Used Cigarette (3:00:00) * Reassure India (Reward: Burger) * See what Kim wants * Investigate Festival Grounds (Clue: Broken Fragments) * Examine Broken Fragments (Result: Locket) * Give Kim the Locket (Reward: Flame Pendant, Flame Brooch) * Ask Ben what he is doing at the crime scene * Investigate Factory Car Park (Clue: Relocation Form) * Give Ben the Relocation Form * Examine Relocation Form (Result: Address) * Give Ben the Relocation Form (Reward: 100XP) * Go to Next Case